Come What May
by KayleighIsabella
Summary: Kurt's arrival at Dalton noticeably causes a stir. Kurt makes friends and Blaine begins to get the feeling he's too friendly. New friends and old enemies make living at Dalton a lot harder than Kurt had ever thought it would be...


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, i hope you like where i'm going with this. Oh, i don't own Glee by the way. If i did there would be much more Blaine and Kurt. Anyways... Any reviews, constructive criticisms and plot ideas would be very gratefully received. Hope you enjoy it. :) This is definitely going to be a long-ish story and i'm halfway through Chapter 2 at the moment. :) Kayleigh. :)

* * *

Kurt felt his heart leap in his chest as he slowly opened the door, unsure what to expect as he stepped forward into the naturally lit room. He cast his eyes first to the most striking feature of the room, the large window that looked out onto the lake where he noticed a few students were sat. Kurt began unpacking his boxes and didn't realise until the tears slipped over his cheeks that he was upset about leaving home and McKinley High's New Directions. He mentally composed his self and continued unpacking various accessories and pictures which he stuck to the wall. Staring back at him was a picture of Mercedes and he during their first Sectionals performance, this photograph had never really affected him before but looking at it now it tugged at his heartstrings as he thought about his best friend.

He looked around and couldn't help but smile as he looked at all of his things set out in his new home. He loved how his Vogue magazine's were perfectly aligned in chronological order and how his wind chime twinkled in the breeze outside his window. He'd been given the wind chime as a gift when he was born and it was supposed to ward off bad spirits. When he was younger his mother had told him it chased away the demons so he'd kept it, purely because it reminded him of her. It still hurt a little when he thought

"Umm… Kurt Hummel?" A strangers voice asked, accompanied by a few knocks on the door _his_ door. "Yes? Who is it?" He asked warily as he hastily wiped away the fresh tears and sat on his bed.

"It's Dale, I room here. I was just wondering if you were settling in okay?" Dale's voice rang through the door and Kurt realised how silly it was to not let him in before now. He wasn't at McKinley now, no-one would intentionally try and hurt him like Karofsky had.

"Hello." Kurt said quietly as he opened the door and couldn't help but gasp inaudibly at the boy standing before him. He was shorter than Kurt (but then again most people seemed to be) with tousled brown hair that reminded him a little of Orlando Bloom's in that pirate film.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, we've heard a lot about you from Blaine." He smiled, taking in the taller boy's appearance. He wasn't dressed like most of the boys that attended Dalton, he was dressed somewhat _fashionably_. Dale knew nothing about fashion but he could tell that Kurt's simple style screamed expensive.

Blaine's mind was anywhere but on the song selections for Sectionals, he wondered how Kurt was settling in and whether he liked his room. "Blaine." David growled at him and abruptly stuck his elbow into his best friend's ribcage.

"Sorry, what was said?" Blaine asked David quietly. He pursed his lips in thought and looked back at the sheet music for "Hey Soul Sister" that he'd been neglecting.

"Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains." He began and let the music envelop him and take over. He threw in a few impromptu dance moves which elicited a few raised eyebrows and disapproving scowls. Blaine practically ran from their Warbler's practice, David and Wes just smiled knowingly and grabbed Blaine's arm, holding him back.

"Why my little Warbler, where are you off to in such a hurry? Do you know Wesley?" David asked and raised an eyebrow with fake inquisition.

"Oh, David doesn't Kurt move in today?" Wes asked with a permanent smirk.

"Yes Wesley, I do believe he does."

Blaine let out a huff of breath and tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. He resorted to his secret weapon; his pout. Blaine pouted and the pair released him with a synchronised wink. They watched after Blaine as he hurried to their dormitory, young love was definitely in bloom and they hoped this time Blaine wouldn't let his insecurity get the best of him.

"I wouldn't pick you as a country music fan?" Dale asked as he sat cross-legged arranging Kurt's CD's and putting them into their corresponding rack.

"Well, I'm not really but I saw Sugarland perform once and thought that Jennifer Nettles was so zany and out there that I had to buy the album." Kurt explained as he continued organising his beauty products in his en-suite bathroom which to his delight was shiny and like brand new. "Take a listen if you like?" He asked and threw his iPod to Dale who caught it neatly.

"I know Stuck Like Glue, but I've never heard any other of their songs."

"Stuck Like Glue's my favourite, put it on." Kurt squeaked excitedly as the familiar guitar chords filled his room and suddenly everything felt a little bit more home.

" Kurt: Absolutely no one that knows me better  
Dale: No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
Both: How did we stay so long together?  
Dale: When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died..."

Blaine was met by disgruntled students as he entered the familiar setting of the senior common room. "Look Blaine. We know that he'd new and everything and we want him to fit in." Dylan Hollinger grumbled, seemingly pleading with the Warbler's lead singer and prime candidate to become the new prefect.

"But they need to turn it down a little." Jason Reader chipped in and Blaine followed his eyes to where Kurt's room was situated. He could indeed hear what sounded like country music and two boys singing loudly. Dylan looked at Blaine sadly, willing his old feelings to bury themselves and never return, as Blaine wondered who Kurt would be singing with as all the people he'd met so far were in the room. "You look good Blaine." Dylan mumbled before he could stop himself. He couldn't mistake the glare that Blaine answered the compliment with; he was still hurt and had good reason to be.

The head Warbler rolled his eyes and walked passed the boy, ignoring his compliment completely. _Since when did he start caring again? He's probably seen how happy Kurt makes me and wants to ruin it._ Blaine thought to himself as he ascended the stairs and followed the music to Kurt's room where he and Dale were singing to each other intensely. He didn't know the song so he didn't know what it was about but a few lyrics stuck in his head as he turned around before he was seen and hurried into his room, slamming the door childishly.

"Where's the fire kiddo?" Wes asked as he opened the door cautiously and poked his head into the room. He saw that Blaine was sitting at his desk, head in his hands as he stared at his mahogany desk intently. "Blaine, come on I'm sure country music can't offend you this much." Wes attempted to diffuse the situation and was met with an obscene gesture from the older boy. "Now that's hardly anyway to treat your best friend is it?" He asked as he crouched beside Blaine and cast his arm about his shoulders.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled shortly and looked at his best friend with an apologetic smile.

"I take it you saw Kurt and Dale's little show?" Wes asked him and was met with a sombre nod.

"You and me baby we're stuck like glue." He glowered.

"Blaine they're becoming friends, Kurt's new here and he's not really like anyone else here so he's kind of the novelty I suppose. The person everyone wants to be friends with or at least talk to." He tried to explain as Kurt knocked at the door timidly, clearly they were having an in-depth conversation but Kurt wanted to know something.

"Kurt." Blaine plastered on a smile as he turned to meet his cool green-blue gaze.

"Is everyone making you feel very _**at home**_?" He emphasised the last two words unknowingly and Wes coughed pointedly.

"Yes, thank you. Actually I was wondering if we could talk about Dale? I mean is he gay like us?" He asked and lifted a perfectly shaped brow at Blaine's odd behaviour.

Simultaneously Blaine shook his head and Wes nodded. "Not sure… Why?" Wes asked trying to ignore that Blaine had tensed up as soon as Kurt had mentioned his name. Kurt fidgeted on the spot and licked his lips, something Blaine had noticed he only did when he was nervous or worried about something, before he opened his mouth and the words that Blaine dreaded flooded out in an embarrassing confession…

* * *

**The Songs Used were : **

Hey Soul Sister - Train.

Stuck Like Glue - Sugarland.

(Love Sugarland, had to add them in :))


End file.
